


As The Winds Clashed

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: JohnTav stories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dates!, Dysphoria, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fuck tagging, Gamzee protects his friends, He can walk, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Karkat gets character development, Karkat is a HUGE asshole and this isn't the whole story yet, Karkat is just a HUGE asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Tavros is a delinquent, Trans Characters, Transphobia, first 2 chapters take place on Sunday, like she wasn't even introduced, mentions of abuse, mentions of technically mpreg, mentions of teenage pregnancy, next 10 or 12 on Monday, some characters will just be mentioned really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series with JohnTav, Davekat, Erinep, and whatever else ship I fancy.<br/>Travos is a delinquent kid who is known for his 360 degree attitude change from middle school. John is a football player who happens to bail him out jail. Dave is John's best friend and is dating Kyle, who probably knows why Travos changed. Eric is hiding something with Veronica. Natalia feels isolated. Rose moves in with Dave. Gavin gets released from Juvie. Of course it is only a matter time before shit hits the fan.<br/>(This is the main story line and a prologue really.)<br/>(Might be the first 2 weeks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Page That Wanted To Be a Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle = Karkat  
> Veronica = Vriska  
> Travos (or Travis, frankly I'm not consistent on it) = Tavros  
> Natalia = Nepeta

_**Travis**_

I never thought he'd be my knight in shining armor. If anything I never thought I would get a knight of _any kind_. Not that is necessarily a bad thing, just surprising. I don't really want or need one, I especially don't if it is because he found out about that incident and is pitying me. I don't want to be pitied, it is unacceptable to me.

I never thought about a lot of things, until I was thrown face first into them. When the reality of me growing up couldn't be avoided. I'm not Peter Pan. Vriska didn't give a damn about me. Jade thought I was a loser. No one cared. I could barely walk! Then I regained some control in my legs, enough to move and run a little, not as much as I wanted. 

To say my dad and brother could help was a joke. They aren't here most of the time. Mostly likely chasing women. I can't say they abandoned me all together. They at least made sure I could reach all the food, they cooked me whatever I wanted before they left.

At least my childhood didn't suck. The downside was it left me with fantasies of fairytale lives. Of Peter Pan, of Snow White, Cinderella. That I would meet and rescue a princess, that we'd fall in love, that we would marry and live happily ever after. I thought I could fly, that everything would be as I desired. I was destined to destroy everything in the way of my goal. That I would fly. That mom would come back to life. That she would love us, that we would be a family. That we would always be safe.

It was a childish way of thinking really. I see reality now.  

But he stood up for me in the jail when everyone mocked me. Him, the dorkiest yet most popular guy in school. I met him in the jailhouse, after my 'accident' with my ex. Of course my ex was carted off, because of his record. It was as he wanted to be know for defending the weak, which I guess I qualify as.

Though not so much as now, I mean kicked my ex's ass. If my ex even has one shred of luck left, he won't interact with Gavin. Hopefully he doesn't meet Gavin because then he is dead. 

Gavin happens to like me a lot and if he ever got his hands on the asshole that hurt me...

Anyway me 'knight' was there because him and Dave got caught drinking. Which is pretty stupid for a football star, if he wasn't a major player he would have been kicked off by now. Why would they drink where people can see them is anyone's guess. To think he would bail me out after he was bailed out was not something I expected.

* * *

 

"So Travis what landed you in there?" asks the moron who is trying to be my knight. 

"I was fighting back, because my ex- _boyfriend_ thought he could hit me and get away with it." I looked straight into his face when I said boyfriend. He fidgets and he looks a little nervous.

I was waiting for him to show disgust before I left. I've heard about him.  I always thought of him as a popular homophobic  football star. His dark hair was always perfect, his blue eyes sparkled, he was _so_ well mannered! He  was rumored to be seeing either Veronica Serket or Rose Lalonde. 

Guys like him usually dismiss guys like me. I'm thought as the scum on their shoes. The very thought of Veronica still makes me shudder. She'd probably say I am being a pathetic wimp. That I shouldn't even think about approaching her. As if maybe I thought we could be together was a stupid thought.

 Be with Veronica? Pfft, obviously that is a dream. If she really wanted me, an incident that involved us wouldn't stop her. It would only make her more willing. But of course I fell for her, dark brown skin, long black hair, surprising blue eyes like a pit of sadness that she leaves in her wake. It leaves boys and girls down on their knees when she passes by. As if she cares, it pleases her to no end really. 

I tune back into my surroundings when someone calls my name. 

"Bro are you alright?" this time it comes from Dave Strider, the best friend to my _knight_. He has his arm around Kyle, he is boyfriend who is the cause of why I changed. My hatred of him extends forever, or it would if i could hate anyone.

Of course Kyle, keeps staring at me, as if he can't believe I became this kind of person. As if he thought I would _stay_ an innocent kid forever, especially what happened was **his** fault. It pisses me off frankly. Who does he think he is? Mostly hot shit, probably. I hold his graze, if only to show him I'm not gonna back down. I'm not taking shit, not anymore. Even though I know Kyle means well, I refuse to be judged by him. Not about my exes, not about Veronica, not about my family, not about anything.

Of course my resolve crumbles like my self confidence. I try to strengthen it, but the moment to do anything, to say anything passes. I'm first to look away, to avoid his eyes. The incident comes up in my mind, my body still has phantom pain. It is too much.

When he starts to open his mouth, I'm already out the door, calling Natalia. The sobs are starting before she even picks up. I can't do this. I shouldn't have to do this.

Shit.


	2. The Confused Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle fears he maybe the cause of Travis and Natalie's sudden delinquent behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the characters' alternate names  
> Veronica = Vriska  
> Travos = Tavros  
> Kyle = Karkat  
> Isabel = Tavris  
> Natalie = Nepeta  
> Equwin = Equius

_**Kyle** _

Causing a guy to run out a fast food place while crying wasn't on my agenda. Especially when said guy just got out of an abusive relationship and makes shitty decisions while upset. Then their is the fact that I kind of ruined a lot of chances for him to date _nice, considerate, moral_ people. Plus he is a "childhood" friend. Also it was kind of my fault. To be fair, I warned him! Of course he didn't listen. Which results in Gavin in jail, Travos broken, and well doesn't affect Veronica at all. At least it doesn't a affect her physically as far as anyone can tell. She may seem a little too cheerful. 

Maybe I should remember how he nearly got raped by pervs. How I kind of introduced to the recent ex boyfriend who abused him to the point of Travis almost attempted to kill him. Or that his dad maybe dating Dave's bro and isn't at his house a lot? His brother is a _fucking whore_ , for god's sake, who nearly got crippled by Aradia's cousin, the girl he was cheating on. Then the unfortunate fate of Equwin's brother, poor guy still hasn't waken from his coma.

What about Veronica who makes him feel terrible about himself, Jade who wouldn't even talk to him. Isabel, the reason why he gave up on Veronica, and  plus she (Isabel) refuses to be civil to him for the sole reason she acts like Veronica , but looks a lot like Travis? What about the whole thing of Isabel being the link of family between him and Veronica. (Not that Veronica cares about who is related her, as demonstrated by her being caught making out with her cousin Terezi.) 

The list doesn't fucking stop there, the damned thing goes on and fucking on. To be honest I'm a witness to life just pissing on him. I could have helped him when he needed help.......

But I didn't. With the lack of actions, I guess you could say I'm paying the consequences. How per se is not something  I realize. 

It isn't as if he would want to anyone to help. He pushed away Aradia a long time ago. However, he still talks to Natalia. The girl is sweet, well, she used to be. I mean, who would've know she'd dyed her hair black with green streaks? It isn't that she wears revealing clothes, cause she wears what she always wore. Her outfits consisting a graphic T-shirt and jeans. (She must have Kennedy make her shirts because they always look nice and just her size.)  Truthfully, it seems to go well with her light brown skin. She has grown taller from when I last saw her, so they say. Who seems to still hate me, I mean I apologized. Then there was an incident that involved drugs, Travis,Veronica, and Gavin. It is my fault they said, but I don't know what even happened. I can't even get one of them to tell ME! 

I realizing apologizing and dodging blame doesn't excuse me for being a tool, really. Sure, I yelled really rude things at her at a school dance. But I didn't mean all of them.

I didn't know she would hate me. I didn't know I would have drove her away. I didn't know she was suicidal, I know she is okay now, but still. I heard she is dating a douchebag named Eridan. That she dyed green streaks in her hair, that she isn't as friendly as she used to be. Rumors surround her now; she is part a gang, she got pregnant; she's a thief, a slut, a bitch, a moron......

I don't even know what is truth and what isn't anymore. Then again, I almost believe everything told to me. I'd be fucked if Dave decided to less than honest with me, I'd die for him. Which given in a relationship that isn't suppose to be as serious as it is, isn't good in anyway. (Too bad I haven't been as honest with him as I would have liked.)

Natalia always seemed so happy, though. So joyful and full of life. Then it seemed, every time I screamed she'd laugh and shrug it off. Maybe that was the problem, that she would laugh and shrug off problems every time it hurt. Maybe if I saw the signs, if I tried harder to make her feel welcome. Maybe, she would still attend this school. She wouldn't have had this 360 degree attitude change. She would still be sweet Natalie, who liked cats and anime. Natalie who was full of life and didn't date people like _Eridan_. Douchey, egoistical, selfish, rude, spoiled rich kids....

Natalie... 

* * *

 It is only when Dave calls my name that I snap out of my thoughts. Dave kisses the top of my head goes back to what he talking about with John. 

I glance at Dave from the corner of my eye. Yep, he is still as gorgeous as when I first met him. Maybe more so. Blond hair, a stoic expression that makes him seem so cool, sunglasses that hide breathtaking red eyes, a fit body...

It makes me wonder what I did to deserve such a magnificent creature as him. I'm glad I did it. Especially when he looks at me with a love filled expression when he thinks I can't see him...

Only it isn't that considering I do the same on occasion...


	3. Heir Mistaken for a Knight

_**John** _

Watching Travis run out from the fast food place crying, because of seeing Kyle made me curious of their history together. Dave wouldn't let me ask. He said something about Travis being trouble and risk of Kyle being hurt. Funny really, hurting Kyle. He is an asshole to everyone, yet we are expected to nice to him. If there a chance of changing his mind, I would argue with Dave about it. I mean Kyle totally destroyed the cat girl at the dance thing last year. What did she do to deserve that besides like him? How is he the fragile one, what about her? Who is taking her side? Who is comforting her? I met her once, adorable really. Her name was Nata-something. I think she was black? It was weird because she had green eyes, and wasn't even mixed.(I think she a quarter or something.) In a way she was really a cat girl, which made her cuter with her cat eyes instead of creepy. I heard she was dating a pervert with a fetish for purple. Funny really, once she changed , everyone knew of her. Before she was rarely thought of. It makes me of think of Travis in that aspect.

Travis makes me curious, maybe because I don't know much about him? He used to really sweet, even dorkier than me, the definition of nerd; or so they say. I wouldn't know, I only met him last year. No one says anything about what caused him to change. In fact unless they are complaining, no one mentions him at all. It is as if they are afraid of something. It is like a open secret to almost everyone but me. (Well, there is also the other newcomers who probably don't know anything either.) 

They said he is horrible. Some call him a thief, a hoodlum, they even have the balls to call him a rapist while others say he is the victim. I knew got the full story on the last one, just hints and pieces. The main thing about it is that has to do with a girl named Veronica , Kyle's ex friend Gavin, and drugs. There is no clear version of the story. It is basically Travis was raped, he might have raped Veronica. Rumor has it a guy named Gavin is in jail with the charge of raping Travis. 

However the thing is I know Veronica, I've been close to dating her. I know her type, I've seen the gun she always has on her (plus the several knives). She is a bitch, plain and simple. A bitch that wouldn't hesitant to kill someone if they angered her. I don't believe she would let her rapist live. It isn't something easily denied. Besides, she is quite fond of Travis no matter what she says. Besides her deep blue eyes, shows her affection for him even when she says otherwise. I think she must love him or something. She claims it is just that they used to be step siblings. I don't entirely believe that excuse. People I'm dumb, but I'm not that dumb. I wonder how many people know that she likes Travos, doesn't seem like many.

Ever since that day with him running out makes my wonder if talking to him would be a good idea. He might see me as a friend of Kyle, which technically I'm not. I mean, I only hang out with him because him and Dave are practically _always_ together. At first I was jealous, because Dave is my best friend, then I got creeped out. The fact Kyle follows Dave everywhere is pretty creepy, he is like a creepy stalker that happens to be dating the person they are stalking. I told Dave about this and he told me not worry about. I guess he certainly doesn't care as long as he gets hero worshiped. I try not to think about.

If I do happen to think about, well then I will get freaked out. It isn't something trivial, no matter what Dave says. I can tell it freaks Dave out as well. A lot things just don't seem right with that guy. However I realize most of the things on that list would problems I find wrong with him personally rather than professional. They are happy enough together, in the long run that is all that matters. I can't deny Dave his happiness just because his boyfriend is asshole. A short rude inconsistent asshole with fucking anger issues. Who upsets people where ever he goes. 

* * *

 Tomorrow happens to be start of our senior year and I don't think I can handle another year of school work, sports, plus social bullshit. It is a good thing Rose is coming back, she'll probably help me with the homework. Hopefully Dave will actually help me this year instead just saying it.  I'm not trying to be captain this year. With no intentions of having to lead a football team for victory, that leaves a lot of stress behind. Social bullshit never goes away...

But, it might be my chance to get close to Travos. 

 


	4. The Knight That Tried To Defend The Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop charger broke, so that is why this so short. I apologize, I don't know when I'm getting a new one so yeah. When I do mange to get another one, i'm going to edit this and probably make it longer. Please bear with me on that .  
> Plus Dave.

**Dave**

Arguing with John about what kind of person my boyfriend is with my best friend, makes the first day _(the first Monday)_ of my senior year horrible. It is even worse since Kyle isn't even here. It is just plain rude, I expected better of John than to talk about people behind their backs and told him as much. He looked so ashamed after I called him on that, he apologized. I told him to apologize to Kyle. Well, whenever he shows up to school. I happen to miss him already, even though I mostly had his presence instead of his actual attention. I mostly miss the way he rubs against like a cat demanding attention from their owner. Heh heh, Kyle's a cat. Reminds me of when we little kids and called him, Karkat because he like cars and cats. He blushes adorably whenever that is brought up. I don't understand how anyone could hate him.

I try telling John about my beloved _Karkat_ , but he doesn't seem to be paying attention. He keeps turning his head from side to side to look in crowds for a someone. I wonder if it is Travis. I want to warn him that Travis might be trouble, but what would I know. Yesterday was the closest I've been to him in years. Even in those clothes he wear, the mohawk, the seriousness of his expressions. It isn't something that can be easily explained of course John won't listen to me if I do tell him of it.

It is like Veronica all over again. He is going to get his heart stomped all over again. Then again he always claimed himself as 'heterosexual'. I can't even imagine why he has this unhealthy obsession with Travis. Seriously, it is bordering on an extreme stalker crush. Oh wait that is Kyle for me. Only Kyle and I are dating, so that make Kyle like toned down yandere? Not that Kyle would _murder_ anyone. Ha ha. 

He keeps searching for Travis in the crowd. It hurts me to see my friend who is mostly going to get hurt. I want to tell him don't look for Travis. I want to make him stop, to open his fucking eyes and see this won't lead to anything good. But I can't. Rose would probably say I can't make John's decisions for him. I want to try, but I  won't ruin our friendship to do it. I been by his side too long for that. God, I've had enough of hearing people walk all over him. But I guess when you meet someone in person, you can't help but be more protective. I guess? 

He spots Travis just as the bell to go to 1st class rings. He waves to Travis. He is about to call out to Travis, when I drag John with me to our homeroom. This day just gets better and better when I spot him. I can't help but think _fuck my life sucks_ as we cross Solluxander. I had a crush on that asshole for two years only for him to fucking make fun of me. He could have just said he wasn't interested. Shit. 

He gives me a look I can't read as me and John pass by him. Then he marches up to Travis to yell at him for something. I strain to hear even though we are getting farther and farther away, it isn't my business...

* * *

My first hour has both Tavros and _Solluxander_ in it. Thankfully the alphabet has guaranteed Sollux a spot far from me and in the back. Now I can concentrate on the great world of Calculus. A real joy you know. I kind of wonder how John got into this class with his math grades. Seriously never have I seen sorrier grades. However enough about John's shitty grades, though I wonder where Kyle is.

Usually he would be here by my side by now. I wonder if he got caught up with his cousin again. I also wonder if he is actually hanging around gang members again after he told- no **_promised_** \- he wouldn't. I just hope nothing bad happens to him.

* * *

 

Only during the beginning of lunch do I realize I haven't heard from or seen Kyle. Which funny because usually he would have shown by now. When I call his cell phone he doesn't answer. He always answer. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I located a computer to use.


	5. Knights That Argue With Princes Don't Last Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this with more of it. This is probably the shortest chapter.

**Kyle**

First day of my senior year and instead of sitting of in an auditorium listening to a boring principal drone, I'm arguing with Gavin's brother, Karlos, why he shouldn't sell drugs. More specifically why he shouldn't sell it to high school kids. Of course it is pretty pointless when he starts ignoring me. The conversation also is about him living in a shit-covered-cave-like hole in a wall. He says it is comfortable, I sigh and try not bang my head on the wall. I mean, who knows what lives in it. This place basically screams _House of Diseases!_ Not only does he disregard my warnings, he has the nerve to bring up my boyfriend. Which pisses me off big time, Dave has nothing to do with this. **HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS.**

_(When Dave I started dating, I vowed to quit this shit.)_

Except for a selective few, no one at our school know the meaning of hard work. They didn't have parents that had to have multiple jobs to care for them. Then again most them have parents that don't care enough or care to much. Parents that leave them in the middle of the battle. Parents that leave them to clean up the aftermath. I've seen it in some of their faces. So I can't say their life has a lot of cushions, but obliviousness isn't an option in reality. I seen the homophobic repression of some of their parents. I heard the hurtful words, watched them bring down the strongest of us. In time maybe those wounds will heal but now we try to stop the gushing of the blood. Sometimes it happens to be literal. So maybe they don't know about hard work, but they know about dodging punches of life. No one escapes unharmed. Life is like that, the biggest bitch to ever happen.

As soon as Karlos starts talking shit about Dave, I lose it. _No one talks shit about Dave._ I don't care how Karlos is about twice my size or how he comes from a family with anger issues or that he has minions that could kill me or or or...

I don't like when people disrespect those I care about. Once they do disrespect them, all bets are off. If I ever have a real unlimited rage, only Dave could stop me. Hopefully I never will lost all rationality, I seen people with no restrictions of such. It is a fucked up sight, not the best place to grow up in, but those who didn't die are more than withdrawn than our counterparts. I guess maybe that is why we are like this.

 I decide to step outside Karlos's lair. I take a smoke break even though I said I was trying to stop. I'm halfway done with the cigarette when I hear the click of a gun safety. In the movement before it fired, I start running. The shot almost hits me. Someone yells stop, but I run until I catch the familiar sights of the end of the neighborhood. A gunshot grazes my arm and I know someone is not only chasing me but also shooting at me. Fuck. 

Even though I'm probably gonna get killed here, I can't help but feel giddy. It's sick, but it reminds me of the better memories of childhood. Nothing like running for your life to feel like fun. I can almost feel Sol and Gavin with me. It's strange. 

Then I cross the edge of the neighborhood, I hit other side hard. I almost fall, but I make it. The school is probably the safest place to be right now, I also miss Dave. I wonder if he even notices my absence. The thought makes my heart hurt.

Off to the school I go.

* * *

 

When I finally get to school, I look like I been in a fight. (More precisely one I lost.) My arm is bandaged and alright. 

Funny because technically I won, in a sense. The sense being that I'm still alive.

Anyway, I only get to go to my last three hour classes. Thankfully two have Dave in them, of course they are the last two. 

I get side glanced at from the school secretary, who remarks I shouldn't be late to school tomorrow. I don't answer in favor of getting the pass and practically skipping toward the class. Soon I'll see Dave. Yes. I don't know what I'm going to say about my arm though. 

Then I find out Eric Daniel and Solluxander are there. There goes my pleasant mood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally put Karlos instead of Carlos.


	6. The Page Is Reunited with The Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real update

**Travos**

On the morning of the first day of school, I caught John staring at me as if I was a complicated puzzle. Dave looked at me as if I was a troublesome stranger, which in a way I was. I mean it was a fast transition I did, changing from a sweet kid to some literal gang banger. However everything changed this time, it didn't hurt me as it used to. Now with the fact of the matter is, I can totally be friendless here and not care.

I might not have Nepeta here to back me up, but I'm alright. Of course just as I declaring my self as happy loner someone smacks the back of my head. I tense, about to fight, only to see Solluxander. Who then grabs me and gives me a tight hug, for a second I think something bad happened. He rarely has physical contact people. A hug with me must mean something ** _extremely_** bad happened. He pulls back and wipes the tears and snot from his face. 

"Sol what happened?!" I can't help but be on alert. I open my arms so he can step back in for my friendly comfort.

Only he hits me again. Which hurts badly, the bitch.

"The fuck Sol?!" Rubbing the spot on my side where he hit me again.

"I mithed you idiot!" Then he tries to hit me again, only I move out of his range. 

"Huh?" I'm dumbstruck because So, has never told me before. I know he worries but that is kind of how he is. The stupid skinny moron looks furious and relieved at the same time, which is cuter. He looks even cuter because he has to look up at me, but I don't say anything because I don't have a death wish. He hits me anyway. "What was that for?!"

"Because you were thinking I'm adorable. Big fucking mistake. Now let's get to class you asshole." He starts walking toward the school doors as the bell rings.

How the hell does he time it?

* * *

 We are in a Calculus with Dave and John. Dave seemed spooked when he saw Sol, but who knows why. Instead of listening to the teacher, Sol starts sending me notes about the go-ons I should watch out for. We almost get our notes intercepted.  I soon learn Natalia, Eric, and a few other have came back to attend this school. It will fun to see Natalia again, Eric probably not as much. I wonder if they are still dating, for awhile I was sure she dumped his ass. 

Gavin and my ex are scheduled to get released this evening. Which I'm not to happy about. The part of my ex getting out, I had no problem Gavin.

None aside from he likes to invade my personal space, but he does have an crush on me so that can be expected. He is pretty cool, a little overprotective at times. Maybe if he was there when I initially met my ex, would I have even gave Jason a second look? I mean Jason was one of those too good to be true guys. 

God was he ever any good. We were barely a week into a relationship when he first attacked me. Probably around the halfway mark of Gavin's 90 days of jail sentence. 

Too late thinking about it I guess. At least I'm not thinking about getting back together with him.

* * *

It was on my last hour did I finally see Natalia. She looked the same as when I last saw her. Still had the Gothic look thing going on. Her green streaked brown hair was a little longer, but still the same. The bad part was Kyle and Dave were also in the same class.

To her credit, Natalia didn't even so much as wince. In fact she keep a pace, the lazy sexy pace. I guess she either has finally gotten over him or is a better actress than credited. At least Eridan was with her this time. I have feeling he isn't ever going to give her up. For once in my entire life, I'm actually happy he is spoiled. At least with that fact, I know he will always be there for her. 

I close my eyes and sigh. This is going to be a long school year, if Eridan is considered a good omen. Someone help us.


	7. The Rogue Steals the Prince's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is the trans male character. He is still the most pretentious character ever, because he's Eridan.  
> Nepeta is a little whiny...

**Eric Daniel**

I can't believe I have to go to public school. At least I'll be with my lovely Natalie. I suppose Travis is a good enough ally as well. As long as I don't have to deal with trans phobic assholes, I'll cope. It isn't a big deal really, it is just for one more year. After I get my degree I'll go to business school, then take over my father's company. Possibly make it twice as big and live out my days  with Natalia by my side. It's a perfect foolproof plan! Or as Natalia would say _purr_ -fect. Cod she is adorable. 

Besides since Solluxander is gone it will be tolerable.

I'll hang out with my beloved and her friend Travos. Maybe we'll all be in the same class and everything. I suppose that will be unlikely. I could always pass money to some of the right people and get it arranged...

When I get to my first hour class, not only is neither Nat or Trav there, but apparently Solluxander is at this school. He sits in a desk next to. He keeps giving me this weird side glances. Every time he does it I want to throw something at him. I don't but the threat of me doing it is still there. It is getting quite irritating. However he isn't the only one staring at me. Several other classmates are as well, as if I'm an alien, as if I'm unnatural. I flip them off by the teacher's back, cod they are disrespectful. The teacher drones on about school rules and shit. It is some middle aged guy, he isn't even nice looking.

I'm not here for attractive teachers though, I'm here to get an education. To make a life for me and Nat. To be more than what my parents expected me to be. I will exceed even all else is gone, cause I'm an Ampora. Shit isn't going to knock me down.

* * *

**Natalia**

There are worse things than being in a class with your ex best friend. Especially when he kind of brings down your day.

However it is uncomfortable. How he keeps a cold tone with you. How he tries to avoid to looking at you. When he does look at you, the hurt that is always in his eyes pains you. You can't stand it, but you can't change. You did this, you knew the consequences yet you foolishly thought you could have escaped the aftermath. You were warned yet you did it anyway.

You thought it wouldn't be bad, that you could disappear for a year and expect everything to be the same. How wrong it could have become is something you never expected. You only have person who talks you besides Eric, Trav. Trav only talks to you because you actually kept up with him. Not Equwin, not Aradia, not Kennedy, not Teresa, just Trav. So here is your just desserts, and ain't it awful. Not even bitter sweet, just fucking bitter. 

You suppose maybe they will talk to you again, but not the way it was before. Never the way before, because that was a long time ago; when friendship was sacred. You are just happy to see them okay, to know they aren't dead, or hurt. This is the way it should be, has been, with you looking in from the outside with Eric and Trav. Even though you always wanted to be in, to be normal. To pretend your mom isn't dead. That your dad wasn't an asshole to your boyfriend, that his disgusting bastard friends didn't try to hurt your beloved Eric.

You knew your friendships were limited things. If you could get them at all. When you met Trav was a good day, you guys bonded over dead moms and alcoholic dads, with stupid older siblings. You both liked cats and fantasies. Fairy tales of things that didn't happen in real life. You guys didn't need futures, you already had each other, wasn't that enough?

You met Eric a year later. He still identified as a girl, and hated the name assigned to him. He asked you to never repeat and you never did. Still a few assholes call by that name but he doesn't answer to it. Some get mad at that fact and attack him, while other correct themselves. Either way, we try to avoid them as much as possible.

* * *

**Eric Daniel**

When it is lunch break, I go the cafeteria. I can't even believe that is considered food. Why does the chicken even look like that? Why does the sides taste bland and slimy? The fuck is this?

Cod, shoulda packed a lunch. I'm not eating this garbage. I pick it up and throw it away. Good thing that they sell things as well. I end up buying Cheetos and Diet Sprite. Why they can't have regular things I don't know. Hopefully my Nat doesn't have to deal with this. 

I sit on bench that is the quietest and most far from the people in the school yard. I end putting my head in my hands. This experience is a little overwhelming, and a bit awkward. No one has said anything to me so thank god.  I don't even think I could talk, I'd probably throw up. I probably end look like moron sitting here smirking to myself.

Then you hear someone say _that name._

 _The name that isn't yours._ When you look up, you find it to be none other than Solluxander who said it. 

And so your okay day turned to shit. Fucking damnit. It isn't like the rest of the school year is going to be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on any of the characters feel free to comment them.


	8. The Seer Appears and the Prince Sinks In the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set 2 weeks later after chapter 7.  
> Enter Rose, as well as someone from Eric Daniel's not stable past. This is where some of the later tags come into play...  
> I'm not trying to offend anyone.

**Rose**

I never understood the idea of idea of airplanes to be scary seriously until I got on one. It wasn't really scary as it was unpleasant.

Also the man next to me kept trying to flirt with me. He looked like slipped out of the 1950's with his leather jacket, leather pants, white t-shirt. Does he fancy himself a greaser? He must have enjoyed Grease a little too much. Maybe that is a little too presumptuous, then again I haven't had a streak of being wrong. 

Strangely he isn't consistent with his sexual harassment. Not that I liked the treatment, it just struck me as weird. He only did it when the person in a red sweater was gone or asleep, leading me to believe they had some sort of connection. Or maybe I'm over analyzing this and the greaser doesn't want anyone to see hitting on an under-aged girl.

I have to say it is quite boring on planes. Can't even text Dave or John.

I wonder how they are doing anyway.  The last person I talked to was John, because Dave was busy with someone named Kyle. 

John said Kyle is a boy. A cute boy. This guy must be really dashing if even John compliments him. He does sound like a stalker, with him being around Dave almost every waking moment.

It sounds interesting to say the least. This will most certainly be an interesting school year.

* * *

**Eric Daniel**

I'm cuddling with Nat when Veronica texts me. It only say:

**08:50**

_He misses you._

I unwrap my arms from my sleeping beloved. I sit up and think about my next actions. I want to ignore it. I want to pretend like I don't know what Veronica is talking about, that she texted the wrong number. I can't because it wouldn't be fair to him. Him being the kid I accidentally made with Solluxander. Of course the only people who knows of the child is me, Veronica, my bitch of a step mother and technically Veronica's kid.

A kid whose father is Travos. As if that guy even has a hint he is a father, or that Veronica would tell him he had fathered one with her. Fitting because she is a Secret. 

My phone buzzes again:

**08:53**

_I know you aren't asleep._

I don't answer it. A few minutes later another comes:

**08:59**

_Being a dick to me doesn't matter. I can take it._

**09:01**

_Being a dick to him is UNCALLED FOR!!!!!!!_

I don't respond to the message just read it over and over.

**09:12**

_Eric you piece of shit if you don't come visit him I'll come kick your ass._

**09:30**

_Fuck you Eric_

_I can't believe you'd be so cruel. That you would run away again. That you would do this to him._

It is only after that message do I think how about the kid must feel. I wonder if ignoring is better than being told you can only be what they wanted. Does he really feel the pain or is Veronica being dramatic. 

Only when the full weight of what I just did catches up to me do I quietly sob. I can't help the kid and I should put him up for adoption. But I didn't, I thought I could do it. I thought I could raise him better. I thought I could help-

When I think I'm done with all the crying, it starts again when Nat wraps her around me. Everything fades to black after awhile and my dreams aren't any better...

* * *

**Veronica**

I throw my phone at the wall closest to me when Eric doesn't respond. I can't believe he had the nerve to do this shit! he didn't even think about the kid when he told that bitch she could take him.

Poor Alexander doesn't know his dad is a bastard who doesn't give a fuck about anyone besides himself. Little Alex is barely two and now a controlling bitch is coming to take him away. I sigh because this doesn't just affect Alex and Eric, it affects me and my child as well. Without Alex, my little Isabel is going to be back to the cold detached child she used to be. I won't let that happen. Hopefully I can drive the stupid witch who dares to try and take away Alex.

I'll be successful or my name isn't Veronica Cerulean Secret. 

It would be disrespectful not to live up to the Secret name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice you know.


	9. The Sylph Blames the Thief; The Seer Appears and The Knight Has to Stop a Bard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy is Kanaya  
> Veronica is Vriska. (She is the dead timeline punk Vriska, not the other one.)  
> 

**Kennedy**

There are several things I can't live with, the one at the top is not helping someone when I can. Finding Natalia crying in the bathroom and ignoring isn't something I would do. I don't care that say I try to be everyone's mother, because I kind of do. It makes my heart hurt to see her fall apart. I just want to destroy the people who were rude to her, but I must attend to her first.

"Natalia? What is wrong?" I ask as I settle on my knees next to her. She shakes her head and rubs her nose. I sit patiently beside her as she gets herself together.She eyes are a puffy red mess. Her hair is tangled and looks like she pulled at it. I'm quiet as I give her a brush from my bag. She uses it to bring her unruly curly hair under control, it works mostly.

I don't say anything as she reconstructs her mental wall, I wait for her to try in attempt to scowl. Only she doesn't get to keep the scowl and ends up almost crying again. I don't say anything as she does breathing exercises to calm herself down. I don't say a word, because I know my presence is enough for now. I let the subject drop for now, but I fully will try to find who caused her to be in tears. That person won't get away with this.

I suspect it might be Veronica. After all doesn't she seem to be to be jealous of Eric and Natalia's relationship for some reason. She kept trying to force Eric to talk to her. I wonder why though. She wasn't doing this before. Or was she and I'm just noticing now?

* * *

 

**Veronica**

Trying not to fall asleep in a class I need to pass in order to graduate is harder than it should be. Taking care of kids is easier than the homework, I should know. Of course the kids I take of don't really act up. They are shy and gentle little darlings. Possible maybe too quiet. 

They fact that my kid doesn't say much worries me, because despite everything I love that kid with all my heart.

I always thought I wouldn't. It hurt to think I would be the kind of person wouldn't think twice about their kid. It wasn't like that at all though. As soon as I saw her little scrunched up face, my anxieties blew away. My little Isabel, my sweet little girl. I worry she will turn out like me and my heart hurts and I fucking hate that feeling. I remember how she'd cry and cry. I didn't know when she would stop crying. Whenever she sneezes, my heart feels like it would stop. Thank god she never got really sick, it is the future that makes me uneasy though. I don't think I can afford taking care of the hospital bills, and going to my mom is the last thing I can do. 

* * *

**Rose**

My plane lands on a Tuesday afternoon. I barely step in the lobby before I run into Dirk. He has his usual stoic facade on but I can still see how nervous and awkward even with his shades on. His height and his conspicuous puppet makes him really stand out. He helps me with my luggage and we walk out towards his little orange Prius. I find it amusing he drives a Prius, but hold in the laughter to let out later. I wonder if drops off Dave in it. The laughter is harder to hold when imaging Dave's horror stricken embarrassed face. I wish I had that as a screensaver. He takes me to the house considering my paperwork for the school hasn't gone all through yet.

I find the room for me to be a bit smaller than what I'm used to. Not that it is bad. The walls are a pale purple. The covers on the bed seem to be a faded blue. The dresser take a fourth of the room and the bed almost half of the room. I put what little clothes I brought with me in the closet. It is bigger than it looks. 

I leave my room to go find Dirk. He is in the living room sitting awkwardly as if he doesn't know what he is suppose to do. It is quite silly, besides this is his house, shouldn't he be the one in his element? I knock on the wall and he jumps. _He jumps._

I'm confused, I thought he was a **_ninja_**. That was all Dave bragged anyway. His Bro the ninja. I shake my head, when he finally turns around. 

He clears his throat, "So you finished already? Alright...you wanna watch TV with me?" He has a weak smile on his face. This is going to be a weird year.

* * *

 

**Kyle**

I'm in the middle of listening to some insane obviously made story from a kid who hangs with Dave when my phone buzzes. I'm about to ignore it when I remember the only other person who texts me besides Dave (who is wrapped around me) is Karlos. Why would he text me now? Usually he only does it at night when he knows I'm a sleep because he is a fucking asshole. I'm curious now because I'm pretty sure he isn't drunk. (The only time he gets drunk is because Mercy dumped him. Only she came back because he scared everyone else from getting near her. Too bad she hasn't wised up and left his sorry ass again.) I slip out of Dave's grip, (the moron is asleep) and go to the bathroom to check the text. 

**Tuesday 12:35:**

**Karlos:** Gavin _is out. As well as him._

I grasp. Fuck fuck fuck fuck....I don't have time to deal with this bullshit but now I'm forced to unless I want to see Gavin and Veronica be put up for murder charges. It's too late to pretend like I'm not apart of this. I have to get Travos to talk to me before this situation escalates as well. That is going to be fun won't it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I can't stay as one person a long time or is it that too many things are going on at the same time? Maybe both. Kind of shorter than I wanted. Sorry it took so long.  
> Comments are nice you know.


	10. One Knight Wonders and The Heir Asks Out The Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the same day as last chapter.  
> Plus JohnTav because I promised it. Hopefully a date in the next chapter.

**Dave**

I wonder where Kyle is after the bell rings and he still didn't return from where he went. I don't see for the rest of day. I text him several times and he doesn't text back. It is weird usually he'd have answer me by now. I'm kind of worry considering lately he has been a little distant or maybe a I'm being more needy than usual. I shake my head. Fuck, I need to get it together.

Rose is gonna be here any day now. Last thing I need is her catching me off guard as well as trying to my therapist. Dear sweet god does she ever try to. I wonder if that is what her life goal besides that include. Considering her obsession with Harry Potter plushies and such perhaps it isn't a good thing to wonder. I shudder at her meeting Kyle, oh god. That is basically a nightmare. A batshit scary nightmare.

I'm almost on my way to class when Kyle texts me. I just notice it says he will be busy for a few days, when I text back with what he doesn't reply.

* * *

**John**

I'm on my way to class when I bump into someone (or they bump into me). I almost fall but I catch my balance. I look down to see Travos trying to gather his stuff on the floor. I bend down and help him with him apologizing while doing it. Once we gathered his stuff, his face is red and he is still spluttering sorrys. I wave it off. 

"Travos, really it is okay." I convey with a smile on my face. Hopefully it isn't too big, I'm trying not to scare the little guy. He looks at me with a skeptical expression. "It was my fault anyway for not paying attention. Can I take you somewhere to make up for it?" Smooth John, real smooth. Maybe he won't think much of it? A bell rings, probably the warning.

He squeaks out a WHAT?! It is loud enough to attract on anyone not in a hurry to get to class. By now Travos's face is a bright red. "John d-did you just a-a-ask me out?!", he questions with his voice rising ever so slightly on each syllable.

I notice we are gathering a crowd but I won't back down now. "Uh-h maybe?" Somehow his face gets redder. I notice he is stuttering, something I thought he got over awhile go. 

He looks so nervous while thinking...whatever he is thinking. "Can I think about this for a b-bit?" He tries to hide that he stumbled in his words a bit. I don't respond as he stuffs his things in his bag as is practically running down the hall.

Well John, that well didn't it? I sigh as I'm bombard with whistles and "oh!"s. There happens to be the occasional "Rejected!" as well. My luck gets worse when the tardy bell sounds and my class happens across campus. Plus the teacher there is a hardass who is just waiting to write up anyone is even a minute late. Fuck, I wish I had a time machine or something. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so 

* * *

 

I got yelled at for being late. Turns out today is a notes day, so I missed some. It is worse when Dave isn't even this class so too bad for trying to make them up. I suppose I could ask some of my classmates but they aren't really...friendly. Hopefully someone is having a better day. 

I sigh when the class is over. I rush out, to find Dave. Or maybe Travos. Hell, even Kyle would be a godsend now.

* * *

**Travos**

Once again I find myself bumping into John. He looks confused and embarrassed. 

"Hey, Travis. So about earlier don't feel pressured about it....I mean if you want to do it or not I understand. You about the date, not date! I mean, shit-"

I hold up my hand because this is ridiculous. "John, I'll go. I mean if the offer is still up?"

He looks up sharply, "Yeah, the offer is still up. That's great!" He has a goofy look on his face. He jumps up abruptly. " I gotta go to class but see you later. He waves as he hurries to his next class. I get a text from Nat.

**Tuesday 1:06**

**Nat Attack:** _Trav, don't freak but_

 **Nat Attack:** _Gavin and that guy are out of juvie._

I can't help but freeze because all shit. Not that **him** and Gavin?! Going be a fucking blood bath. If Veronica hears of this shit, oh god. I remember being surprised when I heard Veronica jumped in the fight against with Gavin. I didn't think she cared. It still confuses me, I try not to think about it.

Of course my phone goes off with Gavin's number on the screen. I press answer because why not get over. 

* * *

 

**Gavin**

 

 I find myself in a black car as soon as I get released from Juvie. Probably to see my brother. I check through my phone's contacts to see Travbro's number and press call.  I can't wait to hear his sweet voice. 

"Hello Gavin." I can't help the slight smirk that spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Comments are nice.


	11. Rogue vs Bard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?  
> I might change the title later.  
> I took so long because I had it edited by the amazing bannedbookreader from Tumblr. So yay!   
> Considerably less mistakes, but I might have missed some.

 

**Natalia**

I’m tackling a stack of worksheets to make up school days I had missed when my phone goes off. It goes off in the middle of class. I mean this is last block but damn, I'm pretty sure whoever is calling me can wait. Everyone turns to stare at me, some gazes are annoyed while others are mocking  as _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy plays, meaning someone not in my contacts is calling. I briefly check the number while the teacher walks my way. I recognize the number but I don't know who it is at the top of my head. The teacher stands in front of me giving a disappointed look as she holds out her hand.

"Miss Natalia, please turn off the phone and give it to me for the rest of the day." I blush as I cancel the call, turn it off and hand it to the teacher. She huffs and people are snickering. I try to ignore and pray the blushing goes down in my cheeks. My mind is split between the worksheets and wondering who called me. Outside of Trav, and Eric no one actually knew my number. I don't either of them told anyone my number. My sister knows it but why would she tell anyone?

Maddie is deaf, but she can still text. It drives me crazy, but I often pretend like it doesn’t because it wouldn’t change anything. Trav and Eri wouldn’t tell anyone my number would they? Who would they tell and why? The thought leaves me more confused than anything. I mean it isn’t li-

“Miss Natalie! Are you paying attention?!” I can’t help but jump at the sound of my teacher’s voice.

“Uh, yes?” She snorts, “Since you are paying attention, try to answer this question for me.” She points to a problem I could only solve half way. She has a hint of a smirk on her face.

“It’s undefined!” says a snotty voice. I don’t look at the source because it would only encourage him.

* * *

 

**Gavin**

One of the things I hate most is liars and cheaters. Unfortunately Travos fits both, considering he keeps avoiding the subject of whether or not he knows where that guy is. That isn’t the only thing, he keeps glossing over subjects and shit and I’m  slightly pissed. I often have disagreements with Trav, the most important i was right about landed me in Juvie.  After all this is his life and I want to be around to make it as pleasant as possible ,that’s what best friends are for right?

I think about that awhile (meaning 30 minutes at most) before I call my brother’s girlfriend’s sister who is also the friend of my  best friend.  She doesn’t answer, so I  hang up. I’ll call her later.

Speaking of friends, I have to see what I can do to get back on the good side my other friend. He’s still dating the cool kid and I  can’t do anything about that so. I’m not even sure I could repair the rift between us after what I did. Kyle seems to be doing well on his own after all. I can’t and won’t fuck it up whatever this is, that he has going  for him. I plan to stay away from him, it isn’t like he tried to contact me even though he has a numerous amount of ways to do so. I try not to think about it, everyone needs space sometimes.

I  wonder if I  could go back to school, my brother seems to want I  to consider it, however a GED would work just as fine for I . I  don’t need what school is offering which is more drama. I am perfectly fine supporting Trav from the background. The fact is I  aren’t as angry about his date as I  would have been. I don’t have crush as much as a crush on him as before, and that is all I can hope for. I’m not in jail and I’m sure as hell as not dead. Juvie was bad, the fact that my bro had connections kept me the safest. 

I sigh and lean back in the limo as it drives me to the home I share with my brother. 

I wake up to someone shaking I  awake (when did I  drift to sleep?). As soon as I’m coherent enough, I check for an calls I might have missed. There aren’t any missed calls. I  sit on my bed, and wonder how the hell do I  go from this point. I  are gonna drop out of school, I will get a job then my GED. Of course at some point I plan to move out and get my own place, then become happy for I  best bro.

* * *

 

**Natalia**

When the bell rings to signify the end of school, I stand up so fast I almost get whiplash. I’m not the only one rushing to the door when the teacher screams for us to stop. The teacher goes on about being the one to dismiss us when I pushed into the crowd outside, no one is listening to the teacher and we all are going to regret it tomorrow. I don’t wait up when I’m out the door, I rush to find Eri. I don’t get far when Veronica steps out in my way, I barely avoid running into her. 

 

“Hey….Natalia, can I talk to I  for a minute?” I almost pinch myself, because the popular Veronica Secret wants to talk to I ?!  I must be so lucky. She looks uncomfortable but she keeps talking,” As I  know I’m a ….. _ friend _ of Eric’s and uhh...did he tell I  about Damien yet?”

“Who’s Damien?”, is what I blurt out. Veronica looks shocked and almost sick when I say that. 

“He didn’t tell I ?!” Her voice gets shrill on the last part on the sentence. “I..fuck.” She clutches at her hair. “I..gotta go. Shit.” She rushes off, leaving me to wonder what the hell was that and who is Damien? Also what has Eric been hiding from me?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always nice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I should have released the chapter by now, so here it is. Its 907 words of all Vrisk baby.  
> (I love comments you guys especially of praise or even just telling me of spelling/grammar mistakes.)

**Veronica**

School hasn’t started yet on Tuesday, the 2nd of my senior year when I hear a rumor about me trying to date -and I quote- “that weird cat girl’s bitch”. The weird cat girl would most likely be Natalia, and Eric would be the bitch. I know he’s rude, but bitch is a little excessive. It’s too early in the morning  to thinking that shit, and it gets worse when I get cornered by Kennedy. Worst 2nd day ever.

Kennedy, the school’s most unwanted mother. Hell, she doesn’t know the first thing about being a mother I bet. I slightly smirk knowing I have that at least over her. She scoffs at me, her minions behind her leering.

“Veronica Secret! Why have you bullying Natalia?” Bullying? What the fuck is she talking about? Why the hell would I be bullying her, I barely have time to talk to anyone.

“The hell you talking about?” I leak some of my confusion in my voice. She gives me a look that is supposed to make me feel guilty or some shit. It just irritates me, I’m too tired for this bullshit. Like who the hell does she think she is. I got home last night, not being able to see my Isabel at all. Thank god Aranea watches the children for me. She is more helpful in than I original thought she was going to be.

I snap out of my thoughts as I realize Miss High Authority and Fashion is still talking. “-Don’t PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME! I KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE AND I - DON’T WALK AWAY WHE-” I get tired of her voice and lecturing quickly. I put my earbuds in listening to some Nicki Minaj when I walk into none other than Eric Daniel himself.

Whatever I was going to say dies on my lips when I see his trembling with tears on his face. It brings back memories that I’d rather forget. When I get close enough, I pull him into a hug. I wipe away his tears, I already know today isn’t going to be good either of us. He pulls away and shoves his phone into my face. I see a report about car crash, after I glance over the article I see it in bold print about the death of **Coral Ampora,** Eri’s favorite and most open minded cousin. I can’t believe she is dead. It was like just yesterday she said she would be there to help us with anything.

I look at  Eric who doesn’t look so well. I imagine the damage any careless words could do to him, of anything stupid shit our peers or his stupid step mother could say, would say. I grab his hand and drag him to where I last saw his girlfriend. I don’t have time for the snickering and whispering I hear around us.

We find Natalia talking to Travos. I have to admit, it is a little startling to see Travos again. I feel guilty for all the stuff I’ll never tell him, for the things I did say. For the things that were most assuredly out of my control to stop. However right now isn’t about me, but about Eric.

Natalia and Travos share a look and cautiously approach me and the still crying. Natalia brings Eric into hug, I look away from the display of the tenderness. My eyes land on Travos who has grown since the last time I’d seen him. He’s taller, a little darker but he’s the same dork.

My voice catches in my throat, because how can I tell him he has a child? He is still a kid himself. I push down my emotions deep inside as I was taught to do, and gear up for being the Veronica everyone wants to see. No one likes a sensitive girl, but go nuts over a crazy bitch. So I’ll give them crazy. 

“Traaaaaavos!”

* * *

I’m tired after my two classes, and I feel better knowing Eridan is safely being taken care of by his girlfriend and Travos. I still feel gulit for not telling Travos about his kid, and even worse knowing he is still wary of me. I get angry knowing he has no problem being around that damn clown.

I stand scowling for a few seconds before tossing my braids over my shoulder as if I knocking away the negativity. I check my phone for the time, even though I already know I have an hour before work starts. 

I sigh, then hear loud music playing before a screeching sound.  I watch as Felicia Pixies exit her sister Marina’s car shakily. Felicia starts to berate her sister before remembering she has a class to get to. I resist telling her she is late, instead focusing on her sister. Marina whose skin is the darkest I’ve seen a while, darker than mine. Her fuchsia colored eyes raise to meet mine. I can’t stop my gasp, because she’s beautiful. Of course as my sister’s ex she would have to be. Admittedly I always had a crush. She says something, but as I leave the trance she has on me like a siren I don’t quite catch it. 

“I said, you wanna joyride wit me? Or are ya a scared lil fishy?” She has a mischievous look in her eye that I can’t say no to. 

“Hell yeah!” I say as I jump, hopefully I’m not too late to work. 

 


End file.
